


Four Friends

by montadieu (rigelrambles)



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Other, honestly this is really random and gross, i just wanted to post something, sorry - Freeform, there's also barely any romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rigelrambles/pseuds/montadieu
Summary: Just the boys messing around. (No, they do not crack open any cold ones. Sorry)





	Four Friends

“I’m bored,” Hamlet announced, walking into his apartment, where his friends Horatio, Rosencrantz, and Guildenstern were lounging around.

“That sounds like a you problem,” Guildenstern replied with nonchalance, not looking up from the book he was reading. 

“You’re a you problem,” Hamlet snapped. The past week had been filled with finals and stress, and Hamlet was aching for something to do. He draped himself onto Horatio, and continued to whine. Over the years, Hamlet had learned that his whining typically got him what he wanted.

“Well, what do you have in mind?” Rosencrantz asked, desperate to get Hamlet to shut up.

Before Hamlet could respond, Horatio spoke up, “Well, the semester’s almost over. How about we give our old pal, Polonius a run for his money. It’s not like he can expel us or anything right?”

“Well, seeing as he is the Dean, he could expel us,” Guildenstern pointed out.

Ignoring Guildenstern's comment, a mischievous grin grew on Hamlet’s face. “I think I have an idea.”

“This idea is so stupid,” Guildenstern whispered, sending a glare in Hamlet’s direction.

“It’s vintage, I like it,” Rosencrantz grinned, passing the carton of eggs they had bought to Hamlet.

With a mischievous smirk, Hamlet began to chuck the eggs at Polonius’ home, making sure to aim away from the windows for the sake of stealth. The four boys took turns chucking eggs and toilet paper at the Dean’s house. Eventually they had ran out of eggs and toilet paper, but as they were all in good spirits, none of the boys wanted to go back to their quaint apartment. 

In silent agreement, they all meandered around the rest of campus. It was as if a restlessness had possessed them, and adrenaline was fueling them into more tomfoolery. Eventually without thinking, they had managed to get to the rooftop of their apartment building.   
“I’m bored,” Hamlet announced, walking into his apartment, where his friends Horatio, Rosencrantz, and Guildenstern were lounging around.

“That sounds like a you problem,” Guildenstern replied with nonchalance, not looking up from the book he was reading. 

“You’re a you problem,” Hamlet snapped. The past week had been filled with finals and stress, and Hamlet was aching for something to do. He draped himself onto Horatio, and continued to whine. Over the years, Hamlet had learned that his whining typically got him what he wanted.

“Well, what do you have in mind?” Rosencrantz asked, desperate to get Hamlet to shut up.

Before Hamlet could respond, Horatio spoke up, “Well, the semester’s almost over. How about we give our old pal, Polonius a run for his money. It’s not like he can expel us or anything right?”

“Well, seeing as he is the Dean, he could expel us,” Guildenstern pointed out.

Ignoring Guildenstern's comment, a mischievous grin grew on Hamlet’s face. “I think I have an idea.”

“This idea is so stupid,” Guildenstern whispered, sending a glare in Hamlet’s direction.

“It’s vintage, I like it,” Rosencrantz grinned, passing the carton of eggs they had bought to Hamlet.

With a mischievous smirk, Hamlet began to chuck the eggs at Polonius’ home, making sure to aim away from the windows for the sake of stealth. The four boys took turns chucking eggs and toilet paper at the Dean’s house. Eventually they had ran out of eggs and toilet paper, but as they were all in good spirits, none of the boys wanted to go back to their quaint apartment. 

In silent agreement, they all meandered around the rest of campus. It was as if a restlessness had possessed them, and adrenaline was fueling them into more tomfoolery. Eventually without thinking, they had managed to get to the rooftop of their apartment building. 

They stood on the edge and looked out into the horizon, and saw the stars glowing down on the four of them. An epiphany was realized. This was their one and only life, and anything they do won’t matter in the long run, so they might as well enjoy it while they can. In unison, they all screamed into the sky, letting the stress and worries go. Happiness overcame them, and in that moment it was just so. Just four friends, screaming until their voices gave out.


End file.
